para el nuevo mundo
by oscar alexis
Summary: Esta carta se lo dejo a las futuras generaciones con la esperanza que la humanidad logre superar la tormenta de odio y muerte que llevo en la época oscura y que logren mejorar esta supuesta "Utopia" yo Kyoko les cuento mi historia
1. Chapter 1

FROM THE NEW WORLD

A altas horas de la noche, mientras todo esta en silencio, me dejo caer en una silla y cierro mis ojos. La escena que sale desde lo profundo de mi memoria es la misma , estampada permanente en mi mente , En la parte posterior del templo, en la oscuridad, una llama arde sobre el altar .Pequeñas chispas que estallan como pequeños copos de nieves naranjas, interrumpiendo el sonido del cantico que parece surgir del interior de la tierra . Cada vez que recuerdo aquella escena , me pregunto que significa.

Han pasado 23 años desde la noche que cumplí 12 . En ese tiempo sucedieron los 3 hechos mas tristes y aterradores que podría haber imaginado . Todo lo que creía hasta ese momento , fue arrancado de raíz . Incluso ahora ¿Por qué justamente aquella noche es lo primero que se me viene a la mente? ¿Realmente es tan fuerte la sugestión hipnótica? A veces siento que aun no me he recuperado por completo del lavado de cerebro.

Ahora tengo razones para registrar aquella cadena de eventos. Muchas cosas fueron destrozadas, y hasta el día de hoy han trascurrido 10 años . En el gran esquema de las cosas, un periodo de 10 años no es mucho. Pero los problemas se acumularon e irónicamente cuando el orden fue establecido, comenzaron a brotar dudas sobre el futuro. Durante el nuevo periodo gaste algo de tiempo estudiando historia y pude comprender que el ser humano –no importa cuantas lagrimas tenga que derramar para aprender la lección, en el momento en que se secan olvidan . Ese es el tipo de ser que somos , por supuesto, nadie debería olvidar aquella promesa de que aquella indescriptible historia nunca se repita. Deseo creer en eso, pero probablemente algún día , en un futuro donde la memoria de las personas se atrofie, ¿Nuestra estupidez nos podría hacer recorrer el mismo camino? No puedo quitarme este temor .

Por estos motivos decidí escribir todo esto, pero una y otra vez me siento desconcertada. Siento como si mi memoria hubiera sido carcomida en varios lugares, haciendo imposible recordar con claridad los detalles importantes.

Mientras intentaba reconstruir las brechas de nuestra memoria junto a las demás personas que se encontraban en esta tragedia, me sorprendí al descubrir que nuestros recuerdos compartidos eran contradictorios . Por ejemplo, justo antes de conocer al falso mimoshiro en el monte Tsukuba , tenia puesto unos anteojos de sol con cristales de color rojo . Recuerdoeste hecho tan claro como el agua , pero por alguna razón , Yui esta segura de que yo no llevaba ningún tipo de anteojos . aunque no solo eso m Yui dio a entender que el haber encontrado al falso minoshiro fue una hazaña que había realizado sin la ayuda de nadie . Por supuesto , una idea tan ridícula como esa es absolutamente falsa.

Deje a un lado mi orgullo, entreviste a todas las personas que pude recordar que estuvieron en aquel momento y encontré aun mas puntos conflictivos . Durante el proceso , me tope con una realidad innegable. Así es, no existía una sola persona que hubiese sufrido una distorsión mental para ocultar sus propias faltas . Mientras me reía de la vergonzosa estupidez humana y escribía mi nuevo descubrimiento , me di cuenta de que no tenia ningún fundamento para excluirme a mi misma de esta regla . Desde el punto de vista de otra persona, no tendría ninguna duda de que los recuerdos que estoy escribiendo están distorsionados únicamente para mostrar mi lado bueno.

Por lo tanto , desearía poder decir que debido a que esta historia esta relatada según mi propia perspectiva , es posible que este alterada a una auto-justificación. Por encima de todo, el numero de muertes que fueron producto de nuestras acciones podría ser el motivo de esta auto-justificación, pero de todas formas inconscientemente ya esta hecho .

Dicho esto, intentare desenterrar la verdad a partir de mis mejores recuerdos lo mejor que pueda , porque quisiera enfrentar los hechos e interpretar los eventos ocurridos de manera realista. Además, pretendo imitar el estilo de las antiguas historias con la esperanza de recrear mis sentimientos y pensamientos de aquel momento.

Este bosquejo esta escrito con tinta indeleble en lo que pareciera ser un papel antioxidante que puede durar un milenio. Cuando este listo , no se lo mostrare a nadie (excepto a Yui, tal vez para preguntarle su opinión), lo pondré en una capsula de tiempo la enterrare en lo profundo de la tierra . En su momento hare dos copias mas para dejar tres en total . Si algún día en el futuro, el antiguo orden o algo parecido, es restaurado y todas las publicaciones son censuradas , la existencia de este registro debería mantenerse en secreto el mayor tiempo posible . creo que tres copias son suficientes para este tipo de situación , en otras palabras este es un documento destinado a los habitantes que estén dentro de mil años . Cuando sea leído, nuestras verdaderas intenciones serán reveladas y , ya sea que deban tomar otro rumbo o no se volverá algo obvio .

Aun no me presente

Mi nombre es Kyoko toshino . Nací en el pueblo kamisu 66, el diez de diciembre del 210. Justo antes de mis nacimiento, todos los brotes de un tipo de bambú que florece una sola vez cada cien años, florecieron simultáneamente. Cayo nieve en medio del verano y todos pensaron que verían ni una gota de lluvia durante 3 meses . básicamente, cualquier tipo de fenómeno atmosférico anormal era posible que ocurriese . luego en la noche del diez de diciembre , cuando todos creían que la tierra había sido envuelta en la oscuridad, un relámpago ilumino lo que muchos dirían que era un dragón de escamas doradas nadando entre las grietas de las nubes.

La realidad es que nada de eso había pasado 210 fue año común, y al igual que los demás niños nacido ese año fui una niña muy normal . Pero para mi madre no lo fui. Ella estaba cerca del final de sus 30 y estaba convencida de que jamás podría tener una hija. En nuestra época tener un hijo a esa edad era considerado embarazo realmente tardío .

Mi madre, Mizuho Watanabe, ocupaba el importante cargo de "Oficial de Biblioteca". Sus decisiones no solo tuvieron repercusiones en el futuro de nuestro pueblo sino que m en ciertos pasos también trajeron como resultado la muerte de varias personas. Tener que soportar diariamente este tipo de presión, agregando que debía ser cautelosa con respecto a su embarazo, no es algo con lo que debiera lidiar . Durante aquel periodo, mi padre, Takashi toshino fue el Alcalde del pueblo. Eso en si mismo es un trabajo exigente pero alrededor de la época en que nací, el trabajo de bibliotecario soportaba una carga de mayor responsabilidad que la del alcalde. Por su puesto, en la actualidad continua habiendo la misma diferencia pero, en aquel momento, probablemente estaba mas pronunciada

Mi madre estaba en la mitad de una reunión la clasificación de una colección de libros recientemente descubierta cuando tuvo que dar a luz. Esto fue alrededor de una semana antes de la fecha prevista, pero debido a que la bolsa se rompió sin ningún problema, fue inmediatamente transportada al hospital materno, cercano a las afueras del pueblo. El sonido de mi primer llanto no fue escuchado sino luego de diez minutos desafortunadamente, mi cordón umbilical estaba rodeando mi cuello, por lo que no podía gritar, y mi cara empezó a tornarse un color violáceo. La partera que era nueva en el trabajo, estuvo a punto de colapsaren pánico debido al shock de la escena. Por suerte el cordón fue fácil de cortar y finalmente respire el aire de este mundo, para dar paso a un llanto saludable

2 semanas después, en el mismo hospital maternal, nació Ayano Suguira, con quien mas adelante seria mi amiga y mi amante. Además de ser prematura y de parto en posición podálica , nacio con el cordón umbilical alrededor de su cuello, al igual que yo. Debido a que su condición fue aun peor que la mía, se encontraba casi muerta al momento de nacer. La asistente de parto, armada con la experiencia adquirida en el mío, aparentemente manejo esto con mucha calma. Si hubiese ocurrido un desliz y el cordon se hubiera cortado un segundo después, no cabe duda que Ayano hubiera muerto. Cuando escuche esta historia por primera vez, me encontraba eufórica por el hecho de que indirectamente ayude a salvar la vida de mi 2 gran amor. Pero ahora, cada vez que recuerdo eso, soy golpeada con una oleada de pensamientos confusos. Si ella no hubiera nacido, no habría habido una perdida de vidas humanas tan grande .

Regresemos a la historia les contare mi pasado. Mi infancia feliz rodeada de exuberante naturaleza de mi pueblo natal

-Kyoko, ¿sabes lo que la "falsa obediencia" significa?

Negué ligeramente con mi cabeza

-Significa, actuar como si obedecieras a alguien, pero en realidad pensar lo opuesto

-¿A que te refieres con "lo opuesto"?

-Engañar a la persona y secretamente planear traicionarla

Me quede boquiabierta

-No existe personas asi

-Tienes razón, Personas traicionando la confianza de otra es imposible pero, los Bake nezumi no son personas

Por primera vez sentí una agitación causada por el miedo

-Los Bake Nezumi nos adoran y obedecen porque tenemos la habilidad de la telequinesis o como le dicen "poder maldito".Pero no sabemos como se comportarían frente a un niño ya que ellos no tienen el poder despierto. Es por eso que debemos prevenir que ellos se encuentren sin importar como

-Pero cuando se les da trabajo que hacer, ¿acaso no vienen al pueblo?.

-Durante ese tiempo, siempre hay un adulto vigilándolos-mi padre puso los documentos en un archivador y nuevamente levanto su mano,

La tapa empezó a brillar y se fundió junto a la caja se formando un bloque hueco barnizado. Debido a que nadie mas que mi padre sabia que visualizo mientras usaba su habilidad, seria complicado para cualquiera intentar abrir el archivador sin que se rompa durante el proceso.

-De todas formas, nunca salgas fuera de la Barrera Sagrada. Dentro, su fuerza te ofrecerá seguridad, pero si sacas un solo pie afuera no serás protegida por el poder de nadie

Asustada pero curiosa pregunte con la voz entre cortada –Pero los Bake Nezumi .

-No son solo los Bake Nezumi . En la escuela has aprendidos historias sobre los demonios del subconsciente y los infernales verdad

Mi respiración se atoro en mi garganta y mis pensamientos solo se enfocaron en una cosa "DEMONIOS"

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. capitulo 2

Infancia En el distrito Kamisu

Mi mente solo desbordaba curiosidad y miedo y no pude evitar preguntar

-¿En serio los infernales y demonios del subconsciente están fuera de la barrera sagrada?

-Uhm.. –mi padre sonrió ligeramente para relajarme –son antiguas leyendas, en la actualidad no existen…

–Es cierto, nohan sido vistos desde hace 150 años pero es mejor estar preparados para lo inesperado. Kyoko, tu no querrías conocer de manera inesperada a un infernal ¿verdad?

Negue con la cabeza silenciosamente

Aquí resumiré las historias sobre los infernales y demonios del subconsciente. De cualquier forma, no son las adaptaciones para niños al mejor estilo. Seran las versiones completas que se aprenden luego en la Academia Sage pero …

O disculpen a veces mientras escribo, un torrente de recuerdos amenaza con sofocarme y no puedo controlarlo volvamos a mi niñez.

Como estaba escribiendo antes, Kamisu 66 esta formado por siete villas. En el centro se encuentra distribuida la administración del municipio. En la orilla oriental del rio tone esta la villa de Chinowa. Al norte de ella, se encuentra la villa matsukase, formada por un grupo de casas ubicadas a lo largo del bosque. Al este, el bosque da paso a la zona costera, donde esta asentado shirasuna, Al sur de chinowa se encuentra Mizuguruma. Del otro lado del rio, hacia el noroeste la villa miharashi y después las otras 2 mas al sur.

Mi hogar se encuentra en Mizuguruma, El nombre probablemente necesita una pequeña Explicacion la desembocadura del rio Tone se divide en docenas de canales que se extienden alrededor en cualquier dirección y las personas utilizan botes como medio de transporte. A pesar de ello, los constantes movimientos del agua permiten que sea lo suficientemente limpia como para poder utilizarla para bañarse, aunque no para beberla. Justo al frente de mi casa, se podían observar brillantes carpas rojiblancas y una enorme cantidad de molinos de aguam los cuales dieron origen al nombre de la villa. Cada villa tenia molinos de agua, pero la nuestra poseía un numero bastante –mayor de ellos, por lo que producían una magnifica vista. Overshot, backshot, Undershot, Breastshot. Esos son los únicos 4 tipos de molinos según recuerdo pero seguramente habrían mas. Muchos de ellos fueron usados para aligerar nuestras tareas cotidianas

En cada villa había una única reda hidráulica. Dentro de ella había fijadas una especie de paletas de metal y con el flujo de agua permitía generar electricidad. Esta energía valorable era usada para brindar electricidad a los altavoces ubicados en el techo del edificio publico de cada villa. El uso de ella para otro propósito que no fuera ese estaba estrictamente prohibido por el código de ética.

Cada dia, antes de la caída del sol, los altavoces debían reproducir la misma canción, llama "Going Home", pieza proveniente de una sinfonía escrita mucho tiempo atrás, por un compositor extraño de nombre Dvorak. Las letras los aprendimos en el colegio junto con mis 7 amigas

El sol se oculta tras la distantes montañas

Incontables estrellas iluminan el cielo

El trabajo de hoy ha terminado

Mi corazón se siente liviano

En la fresca brisa al anochecer

Vengan y reúnanse

Reúnanse

La fogata que ardía brillante en la oscuridad

Ahora se apaga

El sueño llega fácilmente

Invitándome a desaparecer

Gentilmente vigilándonos

Ven, déjanos soñar

Déjanos soñar

Cuando la canción empezaba a reproducirse, todos los niños y niñas que se encontraran jugando en el campo debían volver a sus casas es por ello que siempre que pienso en sea canción, mi memoria comienza a recordar aquellas puestas de sol en mi antiguo hogar. El pueblo durante el crepúsculo. Pinos formando vastas sombras en las tierras arenosas del bosque. Cielos grises reflejados en la superficie como si fueran docenas de espejos. Pero el recuerdo mas intenso que tengo en la memoria es sobre observar la puesta del sol desde lo alto de la colina.

Cuando cierro mis ojos, una escena viene a mi mente fue en una época entre el final del verana y el principio de otoño, cuando el clima empezaba a hacerse un poco mas frio

–Tenemos que irnos a casa –dijo alguien

Cuando escuche cuidadosamente, pude oir la débil melodía transportada por el viento.

–Entonces digamos que fue un empate–dijo Yui, y los demás salieron de sus escondites en grupos de dos y tres

Todos, entre ocho y once años , habían gastado el dia entero participando en un juego a gran escala de capturar la bandera. Es un juego como la pelea de bolas de nieve, donde hay equipos de 2. Aquel dia, nuestro equipo había cometido un serio error en los movimientos iniciales y parecía ser que verdaderamente íbamos a perder.

–Eso no es justo. Además estábamos por ganar – Ayano hizo una cara de puchero que la hizo ver muy linda

Ella tenia la tez mas blanca que cualquiera de nosotros unos ojos grandes y purpuras. Pero su flameante cabello purpura era lo mas llamativo

–Apurense y ríndanse ahora.

–Eso porque somos mucho mejores –Chinatsu se metió en la conversación luego de Ayano

Incluso a esta edad, Ayano tenia dotes de una reina

–¿Por qué deberíamos rendirnos? –respondí indignada

–"Porque somos mejores" –Chinatsu repitió el mismo argumento anterior

–Pero ni siquiera alcanzaron a tocar la bandera –Mire a Yui

–es un empate–declaro

–Yui estas en este equipo, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué te pones de su lado? –Ayano espeto

–No puedo hacer nada, el código de ética dice que el toque de queda es a la caída del sol.

–Pero el sol aun no se ha puesto

–No seas tan quisquillosa, eso es solo porque estamos en la cima de la colina, ¿cierto?–dijem sin poder contener mi irritación.

Incluso aunque usualmente somos buenas amigas, en momentos como este, Ayano me hace enfadar,

–Hey, en serio, tenemos que irnos –Chinatsu dijo preocupada

–Si ellos se rinden m oidemos irnos a casa – Chinatsu repitió como loro a Ayano

–¡Dentenganse ya! ¡hey, réferi!- Yui grito exasperadamente a Himawari

Himawari se puso de pie y se paro en un lugar apartado de nosotros en la cima de la colinam contemplando el paisa. Su bulldog Surano se sento silenciosamente junto a ella

¿Qué? –respondió después de un momento

–No me digas "que". Diles que es un empate

–Si, es un empate – dijo Himawari, volviendo a contemplar el panorama.

–Nos vamos a casa entonces –dijo Chinatsu, y su grupo se volteo para bajar la colina juntos, ya que compartían un bote para poder lleguar a sus respectivas casas.

–¡Esperen! No terminamos

–Me voy porque si no los Neko Shimgami vendrán por nosotros. Ayano y su grupo se miraron insatisfechos, pero el juego había terminado

–Kyoko, nosotras también tenemos que irnos – me dijo Yui mientras caminaba hacia Himawari

– ¿No te vas?

–Si –Himawari no dejo de mirar a lo lejos, el paisaje que la tenia mantenía cautivada

–¡Hey, que miran! –dijo Yui impacientemente

–Por allí….¿lo ves? – Himawari señalo silenciosamente

–¿Qué cosa?

–Alli un Minostia

Incluso desde que somos pequeños nos enseñan que nuestros ojos son mas importantes que cualquier otra cosa, y es por ello que somos bendecidos con una buena visión, En ese momento desde cientos de metros de distancia, por un sendero entre los arrozales donde el crepúsculo y las sombras se cruzaban, pude discernir la figura blanca de algo que se movia lentamente,

–¡Tienes razón!

–¿Qué tiene? No es como si fueran raros o algo por el estilo – la voz de Yui usualmente calmada, por algún motivo tenia un matiz de disgusto

Pero no me moví. No quería moverme.

El Minostia se desplazaba al ritmo de un caracol, a lo largo del sendero, a través del arrozal y desapareció por el bosque. A medida que seguía su camino, mi atención se dirigió hacia 2 personas 1 a Himawari que nose como describirlo pero me dio curiosidad al saber que había alguien tan curiosa y sin tanto miedo ac Yui que cuando la vi amargada por estar cerca de Himawari no supe el nombre del sentimiento que había experimentado. Mientras estaba parada al alado de ella mirando la villa teñirse con la luz del sol poniente, mi pecho se lleno con un doloroso y dulce sentimiento. Tal vez esta puede ser una escena fabricada. Una dramatización, producto de una combinación de sucesos rociada con una especia que podríamos llamar sentimientos…

Sea como fuere, estas escenas continúan manteniendo significado especial en mi. El ultimo recuerdo de una vida en un mundo "perfecto". En una época donde todo se encontraba en su lugar y no había dudas acerca del futuro. Todavía ahora, cuando pienso en mi primer amor, continua dándome un cálido resplandor al igual que aquella puesta de sol. Aun cuando eso y todo lo demás sea tragado muy pronto por un vacío de tristeza y silencio sin fin

fin del capitulo 2


End file.
